Not Love At First Sight
by R.Nekei
Summary: Though they both are strangers, they willingly accept the vow. A story where two strangers married to fulfilled their own selfishness. Will they fall in love or fall out from the marriage. Rated M because there is futa Eli in it. The characters might be out of character. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Live.
1. Chapter 1: Eli

Normal

 _Thoughts/Past_

 ** _[Phone mail]_**

 ** _{Letter}_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live**

 **Not Love At First Sight**

"I'm sorry! It's not like what you're think. You're a great person. But...I don't think we are suitable together."

"Today has been a great day. But I'm not sure whether it's going to work on us."

 _ **[I'm sorry. I'm canceling the date.]**_

Hah...I wonder if I had been a bad person in my past lifetime. Everything I worked for will go to the drain if I don't hook up with someone right now. I flipped my phone after reading a mail from so-called my suppose-to-be-a-date. That was the ninety nine person who had been rejecting me. Sighed, I reached a cup of coffee in front of me and swiftly drank it while watching the panorama inside and outside the cafe.

This was a busy world I've been living in. Everyone is on their own pace. The buzzing noise and the honking of cars, everything mixed. The passerby walking on the streets, whether in rush or not. This is normal.

'BRRRR'

The coffee inside the glass cup swirled as the vibration of my phone set off. Instead of grabbing that, I pick my coffee and finished it up. The liquid went down in one big gulped.

"I guess the lunchtime is over." Placing the money on the table, not forgetting some tips, I walked out of the cafe. Since my workplace is only a stone throw away, I don't even bother to take my car with me. Being swarmed in the sea of people, I slowly reached in front of tall and huge building. My company.

Or...should I said not just yet.

"Ah, Boss! How did it went?" Someone suddenly appeared right in front of me. A girl with a bob haircut. Her hair is strange to my eye. I still can't distinguish whether it's a green or brown. Anyway, she's my assistant, Koizumi Hanayo. She usually manage all my schedule, arranging the meetings and whatever important need to be done for this company. It's not right to call her a loyal servant, maybe a family? Our relationship would be considered close as she sometimes would delivered my father messages and I really confined to her about some of the matters, such as the recently task. My father can be impossible.

"Not quite as we expected, Hanayo. We run out of time." I defeatedly flopped to my chair. Gazing at the paperwork on the mahogany desk, I sighed inwardly.

"D-Don't give up. W-We still has a week. I already has the next target." Hanayo fiddled the documents in her hand. Her distressed face clearly state that whatever she wanted for me to see wasn't with her.

"Wait here. It must be in my office." The girl practically running to her workstation.

"It's not like I had anywhere to go anyway. Might as well read all of these paperwork." Picking up the document from my desk, I spent my time reading it while waiting for my assistant to be back.

Now, I think I haven't introduce myself. Sorry about that.

I'm Ayase Eli. 23 years old girl with a very pretty and long golden tresses as my treasure. Usually I tied it in ponytail, so just be happy if you simply saw me let it out freely. Beautiful things shouldn't have any complaints. I'm graduated with my business degree in hand. It was predictable since I eventually will own this company. Yes, Ayase Corporation. It has been for many generation now and this time it's my time to run it.

If that could be any simpler.

Apparently, my father had these crazy idea. I wonder how mom handle him. Or rather...how can she married him. I'm sorry, I think I started to bubble about him again. That always be the case.

About dad's idea, I found it to be ridiculous. I'm a prodigy. I'm excellent in almost everything. So, running this company had been my one and only dream. I've been helping my father with this company since I finished highschool. Not long after my college graduation, my father passed his position to me. Though it was momentary but I put all my energy like it was my real position. As I getting comfortable with this situation, my father had proposition. A horrible...no, a terrifying one.

 _ **Two months ago,**_

 _"_ _ELI-CHAN! EMERGENCY!"_

 _"_ _Hanayo, Your voice are loud." It was surprising I didn't startle, probably I was immune to it already. And here I was sitting on my chair, tapping my index on the desk. My blue eyes hadn't lift off from the document that was in my other hand._

 _"_ _A-Ah! I'm sorry! But you might want to relax while reading this." Stopping all the activity I was doing, my azure orbs simply cast a suspicious look as my assistant sat at the coffee table just across where I was. In her hand, there was a large brown envelope. It always wasn't a good news I presume and there's fidgeting Hanayo to confirm it._

 _"_ _It's my dad, right?" She nodded. Pushing myself off the comfortable chair, I make way to the coffee table. As soon as I sat on the sofa, Hanayo handed the envelope. Its been torn open, showing that she had read it. I looked at her then back to the envelope. Hesitantly, I pulled the sheets of paper and carefully scan its content._

 ** _{Hello, my daughter. How had you been? We here are having fun in Russia. Oh! Arisa says hey. Okay, to cut it straight, I want to talk about the company with you. I know I had you in my place for awhile now and I think it was time for me to step down for good. That's why Elichika, I'm giving my position as the CEO of Ayase Corporation to you.}_**

 _"Finally! Hanayo, this is a good...no great news. My dream that seems so far away has finally come to me." Unable to contain my excitement, I started to do some funny dance. Twirled around inside the room, my assistant interrupted my happiness._

 _"E-Eli-chan! You might want to read it until the last word before you could feel something about it." She said hesitantly._

 _"Eeh~I bet the rest is just a nuisance." I pouted a bit, protesting._

 _"Because it's nuisance you have to read it, Eli-chan." Hanayo handed back the letter to me. I, of course, reluctantly accepted it. I merely going to simply scan it. But, somehow my lapis lazuli started to focus at some parts of the letter. I'd gone through it for several times. My brain had problem processing...or rather accepting all the words been written in it. No doubt, this is father's letter. Sweat kept on glisten on my head every single minute passing as I stuck at the same spot._

 _"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!" My face went to horror version as I finally able to voice my shock._

 _"I'm sure you're clearly understand what had been written in this. However, I need your explanation in this part." Hanayo snatched the letter and pointed to some part. She tried to give me a stern gaze behind those lens she had been wearing. Trust me, it never works. Just to satisfy her need, I glanced at the word she's pointing at._

 ** _{Oh! Before I'm going to give that title to you, Elichika, did you remembered our talk about your love life? You said you've a girlfriend when I was pestering about that. But you never introduce her to us. So, I thought in order for you to inherit the company, you has to be married. Don't worry, you still has two months before we come back after spending vacation in Russia. I'm excited to see your wife, Elichika. See you later in next two months my daughter._**

 ** _Love Papachika.}_**

 _'CRUMPLE'_

 _Annoyingly, I kept crushing the paper until it turned into a beautiful, nice shape of tennis ball and tossed it to the bin. I wasn't hardly missed._

 _"W-What was about your girlfriend anyway? I never heard it before." Hanayo asked as her hand went into the previous brown envelope._

 _"Never heard because it never happened." I calmly sat on the sofa, looking at my assistant who had wore a confused look. I can see she pulled out more bundle of sheets from the envelope. Right now, I could care less._

 _"Dad had been pestered it for months. And one day I just told him I had one and he stopped question it ever since. Now I think it backfired. I always amaze how he can use it in whatever way, at whenever time." Although I said my father is a bit cynical, I admit he is my role model in life._

 _"Talking about amazement, he really outdid us." Hanayo handed the sheets that she had pulled out earlier. Apparently, it was a contract dad made in order for him to give the company to me with condition I has to be married. This contract was a prove he had been thinking thoroughly about the matter. All I need to do was signed it and fulfilled the condition._

 _And that's the problem._

"...chan...Eli-chan..."

"Mhmm...Hanayo?" Still in sleeping mode, one of my eyes open to see who had been nudging me. Obviously it was my assistant since no one allow to enter in my room without making an appointment first except for Hanayo.

"Eli-chan! If you that tired, please go home and take some rest." My timid assistant tried to advice me. Being stubborn and serious as I am, I refused.

"No. I'd fell asleep. Times already been wasted. You can go first. I finish these by today." Stretching my body side to side, I picked up the pen and started working on the papers.

"Uuu...There's no winning against you. By the way, here. Sorry I took longer time to find it. My office kinda in a mess." Hanayo rubbed her neck while giving me a thick, purplish file. I knew what is it without even looking inside it. Well I saw what in it for **ninety nine** times already.

"I wonder why you've been helping me in these. It was my problem to begin with. I mean, you even arrange these meeting with the girls for me." I forgot to mention that my father knew I needed a woman in my life and not the opposite gender. Why and did it bother him I'm going for the same sex, you ask? Funny, he gladly accept since I'm a special case.

I'm a hermaphrodite. Yes, as I said, a girl with both genitals. Anyway, I don't need to explain myself further. We have some other time to do it. Now, as I prefer the one with boobs, some of them might not actually like me with the complexion I have. But, other are just fine with it. How did I knew? Well, I certainly would assume everyone think of me as a freak, however Hanayo apparently had made a online site to help me in search of my future wife, or so it seems. She had post everything about me including the bonus part. Surprisingly, we got quite amount of applicants on the site and I'd been meeting with some of them. But, as you know, I've never been able to hook up with any of them up to one week. Don't ask why, ninety nine trials have prove that I don't know. And this hundredth person, whoever might be is my only last chance to achieve my dream. Maybe I should bribe her.

Enough of that for now, back to reality, I saw Hanayo face flustered. That only happen when she get embarrassed or embarrassing things to say.

"I-I'm your assistant, Eli-chan. Of course I want to help you. Besides, my boss dream is also my dream." She answered my previous question with her squeaky voice. Sometimes I don't get her.

"Huh?"

"Wha-What I want to say is, Eli-chan is very hardworking, so I want to help you in any other way. And being your assistant, I realize that Eli-chan is good at what you do so I want to support you. That is my wish." I could only smile. I'm grateful to have a great assistant.

"Thanks I really appreciate that. Lets do our best." Then, I about to resume my work.

"Ah, Eli-chan! You haven't look at the another candidate. I would like if you can give me an answer right now." Hanayo motioned her hand toward the purple file. My azure orbs glance there for a moment before returned back to see the amethyst ones.

"You may proceed." I knew she only called the respective candidates after I agree to meet them.

"But you haven't look at her yet." Hanayo face scrunched as she whined.

"It won't change anything. I had seen and chose the previous candidates but it didn't work as I hope for. So, it didn't matter for me anymore." I resume my work, ignoring the audible sighed.

"Is it a same cafe?" I nodded.

"During the afternoon?" Nodded again.

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, and please tell her to find a beautiful rich woman." Playfully grinned, I could see Hanayo face deadpanned. Eventhough I got rejected today, via phone by the way, I'm not wasting my time to wait. I need to meet this other person and wish we could do some agreement.

"You being ambiguous. Anything else." My assistant had finished written down her note and placed by the notebook in her grey blazer pocket.

"Nope. You may leave." The footsteps slowly left, a click from the door state that I was alone in my office. I stretched my neck for a bit. At the same time, my eyes stopped at the familiar file.

 _'Nope, seeing it won't change a thing.'_ Without hesitation, I took the file and shoved it in one of the drawers.

 **The next day,**

Here I was, a place where I met a hope and literally got destroyed on the same day, if you want to feel any better, it would last within a week. I'm Ayase Eli, sitting at the corner of my favorite cafe, watching people went in and out of the cafe. What am I doing here?

Well, I'm waiting for a miracle. A goddess to grant my dying wish. Just kidding. As I about to absorb in my own world, I got interrupted. By an angel. Nope, this is not who I'm going to meet. This angel has known as Legendary Maid Minalinsky. Yup, she has quite reputation here. I had to admit her smile is the bright one around here but I swore I had seen her somewhere.

"Here is your black coffee." She smiled before quickly turned and went to another table. That's always be the case whenever I tried to look harder in those amber eyes. Dismissed the thought, I lifted the cup and slowly blew it to cool down. I thought I heard the chime from the door. Ignoring it, I cast my eyes outside the cafe through the window glass. Inhaling the soothe scent of the coffee, I sipped carefully, avoiding my tongue from burning. A moment later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to confirm it, only to crush on some cushy thing. I immediately jerked back as I realized it's the women upper anatomy called breast. My face heated up, red hue concentrated on my cheek. I swore I heard giggles from the woman. As I look up to see, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Are you, might be Ayase Eli?" I examined here for awhile. Her face, her curve, everything and its only darker the shades on my face. So, this is my date for today. She quite a catch if you wanted to know. I don't know what's going to happen after this but I hope it went well. Will she bring me closer or further to my dream?

"Yes. I'm Ayase Eli."

 **First of all, I want to apologized for those who had read A Knight's Princess, I know I haven't update it for awhile and here I was written a new story. But don't worry I will do that first before returning this back. Anyhow, hope you enjoy the story. I had to write it while it still on my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nozomi

**"Please...I follow you anywhere, take me with you."**

 **"I can't allow that. It's too dangerous."**

 **The two figures hugged each other, shedding their tears. One cupped the other person's cheek, wiping the remain tears off the corner of the person's eye. Slowly, the distance became close.**

 ** _~PAUSE~_**

"Kaasaaan..." I whined as it got to the good part.

"You could be doing that right now if you get out from that cocoon of yours."

"But it sooo warmmm~" Closing my eyes, I rolled around with the blanket covered my whole body. I could see mom rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Whatever you say. Now, can you please help me prepare dinner, Dear." She left to the kitchen, leaving me no room to refuse. Reluctantly, I got out from my cocoon and followed mom.

"Do tousan will stop by?" Taking the apron from coat rack.

"Afraid not, Dear. He said there's to lot of work in the office." Figures. My dad always been very busy since I was a little girl. In fact, mom just here for her monthly visit. They somehow tried to be considerate with how less time we spent together. Mom usually stay at my dad side, taking care of his welfare. Eventually, I stayed on my own during my highschool life up until now.

"So, what's are we cooking for today?" Finished tying my purplish apron, I went to her side.

"Your favorites." She just smiled. Not a very good one I believed. Mom only does that when something came up. Weighing whether to ask any further or not, I knew my curiosity will be my death. What can I say, curiosity kill the cat.

"What's the occasion?"

"Hmm, you will know later on." She winked, turning around to boil the water. I could only raised my left eyebrow. I got a premonition that it won't be a good news to me. It never was actually.

After finished all, we sat on the dining table, enjoying our warm tea. To be specific, it was lavender tea. Everybody knows it's for relaxation... Okay, some might. But still, look at mom, she just sat there quietly. I knew something sinister was going on.

"So, any special things you forgot to mention on this special visit of yours, mom?" Impatiently I pressed.

"Hmm...maybe~maybe not~" I can see mom look at me with her evil grin.

"Please, no games." I sighed. Usually this is my greatest offense. However, I'm still no match for master of trickery, which is my own mother. So, I decided not to fall into her trap.

"You are no fun. I thought we love play the guessing game." She puckered her supple lip like a little girl. She's unbelievable.

"Well yeah, just not with you." As ashame to admit it, whenever I played this with mom, she always knew how to keep calm and make me agitate easily. I wonder is it because she was my master or mother.

"Fine, I tell you. Hmm... Where should I start? Oh! How about this... A long long time ago..."

"Okasaan~" I whined.

"Oh, you spoilsport! Well, to sum up, I kind of agree you for a date tomorrow." She then resume sipping her tea. Wait...

"YOU SAY WHAT?!"

"That's why you should let me finish my story. Wait~You don't even let me start." She let out a huff.

"Okasan~What did you do?" I can't understand this at all.

"You know Non-chan, me and your father were worried about you. You don't even have a fixed job." I knew where this coming from. Oh! I believed you haven't really know me yet. Guess I should introduce myself earlier. Hehehe silly me.

I'm simply an ordinary Toujou Nozomi. 23 years old freelance photographer. Yes, I don't have specific job place and I don't even plan to have one either. Just me with my trusty DSLR.

I guess my free-willed nature was worrying my parents. I kind of took any pictures that was interested to me. I thought about opening art gallery for that. But no one know yet, good, I need some times to finalize everything beforehand. This should be a surprise to them.

Okay, enough of that. I had important matters need to be deal right now.

...or I thought so. Yet, here I am. In front a small cafe. The only clue I had just that the person I was meeting with was rich. How I suppose to find one?!

Alright, no more dwelling. It won't go anywhere. Might as well take a little peek, if I'm still got no idea. Well, I could just leave. Hmm...wait, I can do that right now! I don't even want to meet this person to begin with. Okay, for confidence boost, I'll see what the cards going to say.

The Fool.

So much from running away. If I did that I might missed a new journey. A new beginning. The card indicates that meeting with this person can make a change in my life. Well, no harm in following it.

With a new determination, I entered the cafe.

'TING!'

Taking a deep breath, I peered my jade around the cafe. The ambience was very comfy. The aroma was refreshing. Examine every single person, at last I stopped.

"No way..." Astonished. I thought I'd found my date.

Slowly making way to that person, I admired her features. No doubt she is a beauty. With her vibrant golden tresses, everyone will notice her. Yup, I knew my date was a girl. Mom had told me in order to avoid me getting a heart attack. Well, my heart did jumped seeing her beauty.

Hmm...you want to know why I think I got the right person? The cards told me. Hehehe just kidding. I mean everyone will think the same of me. Who the heck even wearing a hot black suit in cafe! As well as at the afternoon. Got the meaning?

Oh, well...not complaining though. She was hot.

As I neared her, I tapped her left shoulder, interrupting her drinking. She turned only to be buried into my big bust. She quickly distance herself from me. Blush plastered all over her face. How cute~ I can't help but giggled from the reaction.

"Are you, might be Ayase Eli?" I smiled. Somehow, I could see her azure scanning all over me. I managed to suppress myself from flustered, which was rewarded by the darkened red face of my date.

"Yes. I'm Ayase Eli."

...

The chiming sound mixed around with the murmurs inside the cafe. Despite that, at the side of the cafe, near the window glass sat two customers, who haven't make any noise yet.

"Here you tea miss." A grey-haired girl, who dressed as a maid brought my Earl Grey to the table. It was weird how quickly she left us, before I even gave my gratitude. Oh, well... I lifted the cup to my mouth and took a sip, after I blew it a bit. I heard my date cleared her throat, so automatically I looked at her.

"Hmm..." The blue orbs of hers were uncertain. I decided to take the first step.

"So, is this cafe usually become your dating spot?" I almost grinned as I hit the jackpot. Fortunately, she didn't drink anything or else...

"Ehem. If you want to change place, I can arrange it." She tried to hide her embarassment by drinking her coffee. At least she'd opened up.

"It's fine. I like here. It's very cozy." My reassurance got a relief sighed from my beauty date.

"Though you are quite boring." I could see she gulped the coffee before coughed hardly. I swore I don't mean to do that...or am I~

"Sorry about that. I don't really have any experience in things like this." She gave me an apologetic face. Oh~ My heart just melted seeing it.

"Then, what make you so desperate to get a date? You even make an online site to search for it." Yep, mom told me where she registered my name into some dating online site. I still can't believe her.

"You're a weird one. Nobody had ever asked me that." She smiled while rubbing the back of her neck. I haven't see her smiling before so it was a new sight for me. A marvelous sight by the way.

"Rather than weird, I prefer to be called special." I gave her my usual amuse smile.

"I-I-I don't mean it like that. Weird as in...a good kind of weird. Wait..that's doesn't sound any better. Erghh..." My date was in quite a mess. She seemed so compose, so serious just a moment ago. I admit this is kind of cute and I love every minute seeing her distress face. Well, I even announced it by my giggling.

"Y-You're messing with me..." The azure looked aside. I thought I'd seen her pouting. POUTING! Kyaa! My fangirling sense just flaring.

"Fufufu, never thought my date was a fragile one." She turned to look at me. Her intense gaze gave me a shiver along with the frown on her porcelain face.

"I did not. Just so you know it, I'm good in everything I do. I can sport, dance and even drink." I don't think the last one really related but now I knew what type of my date is. She just can't accept any weaknesses. A competitive kind of type.

"Thank you for the information. But I think we are off topic already, I haven't hear any reply regarding your reason to have a date with me yet." Well, time to get serious. As I enjoy teasing her, perhaps I wondered the point of our meeting.

"No escaping from you, huh... Alright, I have a proposition to make." She returned to her stoic self. Taking out a thick envelope from her briefcase, that I wasn't even realize it was there, she slide it to me. I looked at the brown envelope before my jade took a peak at the lapis lazuli. She just gave me a silent nod. Hesitantly, I opened it.

Surprise was understatement, I was mortified. Her proposition was hard to even agree with. It costs my entire life. However, I still remain calmed. Mom told me, poker face was important when dealing with this kind of case. I read everything carefully, every single word of it until the last one. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before reopened it.

"I can't decide right way. Maybe you can give me some time to reconsider it." She just smiled.

"I understand. I knew what I'm asking is hard for you to cooperate. I'm glad you are thinking in reconsider it. I really am." I could see she tried to relax her stiff body. I took one more last look to the contract before putting it back into the envelope.

"Did all your past dates declined this offer of yours?" I tried to make a light conversation. The woman in front of me flinched, murmured something inaudible to my ears.

"I'm sorry?" She blushed.

"Y-You're the only one I asked about it. I never thought of it before." The blonde looked down, hiding her flushed face.

"Oh! May I know how many did you date before me?" My heart jumped hearing I'm the only one she ever asked. Stupid me, it could be anyone. I'm just in the right place, in the right time. Nothing to be excited about.

"Umm...I would said ninety nine. However, if you consider being rejected in the same day or by mail..." Surprisingly, I snorted hearing het explanation.

"You...you got rejected by mail...hahaha!" It turned to be a big laughter. How unladylike.

"Hey! I'm not happy about it either. She didn't even meet me yet. Being rejected before we're seeing eye-to-eye was very hurtful." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let out a sigh.

"Be grateful I'm here to cheer you up." My lip curved into a small grin, which she replied back with her own appreciation smile.

"Thanks, I'm relief it's you that I've meeting with." The smile turned to be a genuine one. I had to admit. It did took my breath away. I even had to hide my reddened face.

'BRRR!'

The vibration from her mobile phone indicated that our time is up. She quickly finished her last drop of caffein while I'm simply drink it slowly.

"Guess it's time for us to apart. Thank you for spending your time with me." The blonde stood, tightening her black tie and suit. She looked handsomely, yet beautiful at the same time.

Her clear azure then stared at me instinctively. Blush could be seen on her cheek.

"You can keep those. Eventhough you are not planning to agree with it." Her index pointed on the envelope before me. Somehow the atmosphere became a little awkward after that, like she still have something to say. But I beat her to it.

"So, how much time left for me to give the answer?" It was obvious she was in the rushed. If not, the proposal wouldn't even needed in the first place. I'm still don't know the reason behind all these. Not like I even to. Not right now.

"I don't want to push you. But, I much appreciate it if you could decide within this week." Even if her face was emotionless, no one can ignored the pleading in her tone.

"Okay. Well, you better start going now. I'm pretty sure you are busy person." I gave her my sweetest smile. The blush on her face deepened. She gave a small nod and walked, leaving the cafe. However, a second later she returned back.

"Hmm... Did you forget anything?" My jade focus on her but she casted her sight sideway, totally avoiding the eye contact.

"Your name..." She whispered softly.

"Huh?" I look at her confusedly.

"Could you please tell me your name?" I facepalmed. I can't believe her. She's the one inviting for this date and don't even know my name. What a hopeless date. Despite that, I can't stay mad at her. Not when she was blushing furiously, embarrassed by her own incompetence.

I took a glance at my cup. It almost empty. Taking the last gulp, I smiled to the woman near me. The look she gave me, full with anticipation slightly teared down my plan. Just not enough for me to cancel it off.

Stood out from the chair, I closed my distance toward the stoic woman. I maintained the smile as I leaned to her, her ear. She took a sharp breath as my hot breath trickled the shell of the blonde ear.

"Figure out yourself, beautiful." With that I left the cafe, smile still plastered on my face. The most satisfying thing was the blush from the face had spread to her ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Eli

**Thanks for the support. I try to reduce the grammatical errors.**

'Srrr...Srrr...'

Sitting on the table, I'm busy signing the papers. Seldomly stop, I stretched my body before continuing it back. After everything finished, I leaned my back onto the chair. My eyes wandering around the room until it stayed fix at one of the drawers. Suddenly the gears in my head started to turn, and I consciously stretched my arm to open it.

There. Inside my azure orbs, formed a image of the purple file that I previously ignored. My hand automatically grab and opened it.

 _'Toujou Nozomi'_

A picture of a woman with purple tresses, tied in a low pigtail at her both side. The mischievous grin was embed on that face too.

I just stare at the picture, remembering the date few days before. How easily the girl riled me up, making me flustered furiously. Oh, how her hot breath managed to taint my ears with the red tinges all over the night.

As I'm tracing the contour of her face from the smooth paper, the door opened without an alarm. Startled, I quickly hid the file behind my back.

"Oh! Sorry to surprise you like this." The voice from the giggling person was enough to make my eyes as wide as a saucer.

"Y-Y-You! What are you doing here?" Here she was. The same woman that I just looked at a moment ago. Before she could open her small mouth, my assistant burst into my office.

"Wahhh~I told you to wait, Toujou-san!" The petite girl frantically bowed to me as an apology whilst the other one just stood there innocently with her toothy grin.

"It's okay, Hanayo. Leave us." Sighed inwardly, I sent my assistant back to her office. I gestured my guest to sit on the sofa opposite of me as I stood. However, the jade of hers managed to catch my hiding hand.

"Hmm...What you've got behind you?" She tried to snoop around but I able to hide it.

"N-Nothing!" Turning my body as she came closer. The glimpse of her intense orbs kept sending warning to my brain.

"Nope! Not gonna believed that." She lunged forward. Somehow we struggled. Since I was trapped between the chair and table, the woman easily snatched the file out off my hand.

"W-Wait!" She didn't even take much time to think as she opened it right away. I couldn't see her expression since the file was in a way. But as soon as she finished, I regretted to even look at her. That...That evil grin!

"Oho~So, you already know my name. What a stalker~"

"S-Stalk-I'm not! It's natural to have this kind of file about my dates." I snatched it back, putting it in one of the drawers.

"I don't see how it lessen the charges?" Me either. I'm just spout nonsense obviously. Need to change the subject.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nice one Eli. Thumbs up to myself, I lead her to the sofa.

"Hmm...Am I disturbing you or something?" She looked at me as she plopped down.

"No, not really but you need to know you have to make an appointment if you just wanna to show up. Its the company policy. Well, I let it slide this time." Following her, I sat opposite to her.

"That wouldn't be a problem if I'm your wife, right? Or is it restrict too?" Putting her index on her lip, she pouted cutely, which making me in daze for awhile, not processing the words fast enough. Wait! What did she said?!

"M-My wife? Y-You mean-You are here-You-" She giggled at my inability to form a simple sentence.

"Calm down beautiful. You look like you're gonna have a baby in a minute." As I was told, I took a deep breath. The erratic of my heartbeat slowly back to its normal tempo. Inhaling the last deep breath, my lapis lazuli pierced into the tranquil jade.

"Are you here to give me your answer?" The anticipation was very unnerving. She took a moment to reply back.

"I suppose my presence here tell you well enough." Her lip curved upward, giving me a small smile. I can't help but to reply in a same degree.

"Normally people would just call instead of barge into my office." Well, little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"Hm...When was I ever acted so normal?" She grinned. I just laughed at her antic. I guess if she's the one, it wouldn't be so bad. It was strange how I warmed up to her so easily.

"Then, what are your true attention for coming here today?" Her cheshire grin widen.

"I see you're not easily fool. Give you credit for that." Well, a lot experience in dealing with human had to do with that. Her posture remained stoic as I am. We looked into each other eyes intensely, waiting for one to retreat. But not to brag, I won.

"I guess before we immerge in this kind of relationship any further, I would like to know the purpose behind all this." At least she a straightforward kind of woman. I didn't dwell on it too much since she deserved to know as much.

She attentively listened to all what I had to say. Surprisingly, she calmly accept all of these. I don't know whether to weird out or glad by this.

"How uncommon, I usually see all of these in the movies. Then, I'm the heroine and you are the hero, Elicchi!" I choked. Did I heard it right?

"E-Elicchi?" I stuttered, not to mention a new brand flush evident on my face. There's the mischievous glint in those beautiful eyes again.

"Oh, do Elicchi dislike it? After I brainwashed for days to come up with that nicknames." One moment she smiled, and the other she overly dramatic. She even give out crocodile tears. Ignored how she's rolling on the sofa too.

"I don't say I don't like it." Avoid meeting my blue orbs with the green one, I kept shifting on the seat. Soon, I loosened my baby blue tie a bit, feeling the intense gaze on me, made my body temperature rising.

"Did .cchi said something?" Somehow she stood, scooting close to me until our face an inch apart. Tried to prevent being absorb into those orbs, I lower my gaze only to see the cleavage of hers through the loose sweatshirt. Instinctively, I put my knuckle over my nose, avoiding any blood spluttered.

"What's with the sudden name?" I gently grabbed her shoulders with my both hand, pushing her away after I steeled myself. Though, her face was still close.

"Practice Elicchi. Practice. We don't want any honorifics after marriage, do we?" Of course, I shook my head, agreeing with her. Sliding my hands to her sides, I bravely looked at her. She raised her left eyebrow, which soon followed by me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I could see she let out a defeat sighed before smiling.

"Well, mister stalker, shouldn't you be saying something?" She patted my cheek. The touch sent a chill to my whole system, my brain got short-circuited, creating rush of blood to my face.

"L-Like what?" But before she could answer, there's a sudden ring from the office telecom. Hastily, I let go the purple haired woman and went to my work desk.

"Ayase speaking." I tried to sound normal as my eyes wandered back to my guest, seeing her returned to her previous seat. I kept on focusing on her, barely listened to my assistant that was on the line.

"Did you hear me? You haven't speak yet." The woman suddenly turned her head, staring at me. She smiled, pointing her index toward me, the phone near my ear to be precisely. Oops! I guess she heard Hanayo's whining over the line. Very smooth Eli. You can't even discreetly spied on her.

"Huh? Yes, Hanayo. Can you repeat that again?" A sigh was heard as I turned my body, giving my back to the woman in the room.

"I just want to remind that you will be having a meeting in five more minutes." Great! I totally forgot about that. Saying my gratitude, I cut off the line. Messily, I searched for the files needed to upcoming meeting, forgetting someone important.

"I think I should do a favor escorting myself out of here, seeing how busy you are right now." Jumped by the sudden voice, I gave her a sorry expression. I'm not being a very good host.

"Call me. I don't think we finished yet." She patted on my cheek again while her other hand placed something on the desk. Then, she walked out of the room. I stood still for a moment. I swore she just swung her hip sensually.

Wait! Not the time to daydreaming. Need to get to the meeting in pronto. Grabbing a few things, I rushed out of my office.

"Hah~" Back resting on the soft chair, I leaned my head on it. Leaving all the important documents scattered on the table. I'm tired. Today was very hectic. With meetings and all. I closed my eyes, letting everything happened sinked in. Suddenly, I remembered my latest date's touch. The skin that she had touched are burning now.

Sighed happily, I darted my azure toward the end of the desk. Oh! If I haven't mistaken, she put something on the table. Since the table was a mess, it took me several minutes to find what I'm looking for.

Got it.

It appeared to be a small card. Business card.

 **•** **Toujou Nozomi**

 **Freelance Photographer**

 **XX-XXXX-XXXX•**

I just stared at the card. Processing it. That was unexpected. Freelance photographer? She did have a vibe of carefree kind of person. I chuckled, entertained by the idea of that.

I supposed we still have unfinished business. I was about to reach my cell phone, however interrupted by the ring of the office telecom. I looked at it suspiciously. I thought Hanayo left already. I tried to ignore it but the buzz of the phone kept on annoying me. I can't help but to bow down on the phone request.

"Ayase speaking." I might accidently growled at the other person on the line. All I received was a hearty laugh.

"You seem in a bad mood today." Of course, who else can call straight to this line.

"Work have been piled." Simply stated. It wasn't a lie either.

"Aww, do Elichika need help from her papa?"

"No, thank you. I can manage." I felt stupid. I just make a face in that empty room. Luckily, no one's there to see it.

"Oho! My little chika has finally grow up. Papa feels so lonely right now." A fake sobbing noise could be heard in the background.

"Seriously, why are you calling me, BOSS?" I tried sounded as cold as I can be.

"Can't a father be worried about his daughter?" The concern in his voice make my lip curved up. No matter how lazy bum he is, he always be my father. The one I admired during my childhood.

"How surprising, for once you actually sound like a dad."

"Uwaa! Since when did my little princess become so sarcastic?" We both silence for a moment before burst in laughter. It's been awhile since we able to have this fun. I used to be a little daddy girl. I wonder what had changed it.

"That's much better. You shouldn't be too stress out Elichika. Now, tell me about your wedding. You do have one right?" I was expected that. I haven't actually discuss with that Toujou girl in details so I kinda contemplated to answer that.

"You've been quiet. Did your girlfriend broke up with you or something?"

"Actually, we agreed to tie the knot dad. We will having our wedding in three more days." Curses. Why did I lie? Okay, I knew why I lied. Now, I had to clear a few things about the girlfriend thingy to my-soon-to-be-wife.

"Oh, great! Finally! Unfortunately, we won't be coming home for another week." My father tone from happy to sad very concerning me. But, at least I got more time to prepared for the marriage.

"Why? Did something happened?" Despite that, it's normal for anybody to worry.

"Nothing major. Alisa just caught some heavy flu. We'll wait until she's better before traveling back. And after we do that, I will expecting your lucky wife to be in my presence." If only I could see, dad probably be winking at me. That was disturbing.

"Okay, dad. I suppose I have to anyway." Replied by a light chuckle. He sure didn't hide his amusement.

"As long as you happy, chika. We will be too." Somehow, I don't know what to say. Happy? Will I be happy with the marriage? I knew I'm for it because of the company. But, will I be happy marrying some stranger that I barely knew?

"Yes. I am, dad." I could only convinced myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Nozomi

'Psssh!'

A spray of strawberry juice shot out, missing me by a hair. The girl in front of me was coughing miserably. It took a moment before she returned breathing normally. Her red eyes stared at mine, looking for any deception.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." I said with a straight face of mine.

"Heh~All these time, almost 99% of your words never be anything but lies." The girl continued to drink the remain juice.

"Well, today I'm telling you the true story." Following her, I put my mouth onto the end of the straw and started sucking the apple juice.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep the facade for all I cares." Again, taking another sips, she looked at me, mocking me to be precisely.

Suddenly, my mind popped a brilliant idea. I secretly fished out my phone and tap some of the button on the screen. Without any interruption, a melodious ringtone played.

"Hello? Oh, honey! Why do you call?" Another spray of juice spread, coming with the coughing afterward. Luckily, I managed to suppress myself from giggling. Go me!

"It's that real? H-How come?!" Lowering the phone from my ear, I gave my friend my sweet smile.

"I told you so." I stuck my tongue out. Even though it just a fake call, as long as she understood, it's a reassurance for me to have someone that can hear my problems.

"Seriously Nozomi, I don't know what to say." She sighed.

"You could start by asking me the reason I agreed to marry her." She looked at me skeptically. She always does that, especially when she knew the obvious reason behind it. We have been friends from high school, what to expect.

"Duh! It certainly because you're just a crazy woman." The black-haired girl in front of me smirked. I can't help but to respond with the same degree.

"And you friends with her, Nicocchi!"

"Aahh~I don't need to be remind, thank you. So, what makes you decide to accept this mysterious freak proposal?" She twirled her finger before pointing at me.

"Excuse me, but I dare you take back the word 'freak' from my future soulmate. In fact, she rather beautiful herself." To hear Nicocchi said Elicchi is a freak kinda pricked my heart, she's not some weirdo, just a very special kind.

"Alright, alright, so, are you going to tell me or what?" Raising her left eyebrow, she started tapping on the table. What an impatient girl.

"Is saying she is a very hot would satisfied you?" Carelessly, I toyed with the straw.

"Nozomi!" She grumbled.

"Guess not. It because of my mother." Closing my eyes, I sighed.

"Erghh...Can you give me some connection between your mother and that future partner of yours? Because I don't see any relation for you to suddenly wanted to marry her.". Her face twisted in weird way.

"That because you never use your brain in a right way, Nicocchi." Smiled as my friend crossed her arms, 'hmp'ing at me.

"You called me to meet you for something, Nozomi. Now, if you don't want me to pick up my ass off this chair, better start spitting out words." Wow, very intimidating.

"Oh my, Nicocchi! Did I just heard you said-" I really wanted to point out the 'ass' word but the black-haired woman cut me off before it even happened.

"Not another word about what I just said, only yours I want to hear." Well, I kept her waiting long enough.

"You know my parents started to care about me recently, right?" My friend sit up straight as she focused on me as soon I became serious. She nod signalling me to continue.

"They worried." Only by this simple sentence, Nico sighed.

"So, you decided to marry this unknown person to solve the problem. Nozomi, you should think everything thoroughly before agreeing with this." I knew Nicocchi understood my resolution, however it didn't mean she viewed it as the same as me. We have our daily quarrels. This one might be added to the list.

"I won't be if I don't actually know what I am doing."

"Oh, did you really? You know your parents wouldn't be happy if you just married her because you don't want to worry them. But more importantly, will you be happy?" I knew where Nicocchi coming from, marriage is one thing but living with a person I barely have the time to know eternally is a very different matters.

"Okay, I admit, I'm terrified. But this the only way, Nicocchi." My eyes watered. To be honest, I did think this was the worse idea I had been come up with. Now, it's time to bite the bullet.

"Well, whatever happen, you know whom to find." Nico gave me her assurance look. At least that's make me relieved for a bit. I gave her my appreciation smile.

"Huh...this serious talk really make my neck sore." Rubbing my hand at the back of my neck, I grinned. My friend did the same. We stared at each other before laughing so hard, which attracted the people surrounding us.

"This is so not like us." My friend said happily.

Yazawa Nico. Others would called her pompous and hot-tempered if they don't know any better. However, she just a sweet and caring girl if you get close to her.

"So, Nicocchi, how's you getting on your life?" After high school, we both entered the same university, though we're unlikely had enough time to spend with each other. Not to mention, being on the different course that is.

"Barely. I haven't get much but I'm still surviving." Not so surprising, around the end of the semester of our college's life, Nicocchi had been scouted by some shabby agency. As it is Nicocchi's dream to be an idol, she accepted it without any hesitation. Well, I don't really agree with it at first because of how suspicious agency were, but in the end I found out that they just started in the industry and in need of new talent. Nicocchi being too enthusiastic said something like-

 _'Worry not! Yazawa Nico is here! Let's me become your star. Nico-Nico-Nii~'_

Just like her. Remembering this thing make my lip curved upward.

"Oy, your face getting creepy. Why are you smiling anyway?"

"Nothing Nicocchi~ Do your best. I need to stop being your only fan." I winked, seeing my friend's eyebrow twitched for a moment.

"Like hell I want you to-" She was unable to finish as someone interrupted her.

"You! You are Pandabear, right?" A girl alongside with her mother, I supposed jumped excitingly as my friend nodded. She's embarrassed too.

Pandabear was one of the character she had posed during one of her small gig. It was from low rating cartoon show. Despite that, there were kids going to the gig and I remembered how Nicocchi make them laughed so hard. As I about to lose in dream world, Nicocchi's trademark cheer brought me down to earth.

"Nico-Nico-Nii~ May you, little angel become an idol just like me too." The girl giggled as she got her 'Pandabear' signature. The mother thanked Nicocchi before they went away. I saw the blush on my friend and can't help my teasing sense to not flare.

"Oh, dear. Finally. Finally, I've been able to graduate from being Nicocchi truth fan." Shed a few drops of tears to make it dramatic. As Nicocchi being...well, Nicocchi, she snapped right away.

"I don't even remember you being-" Yet again another interruption happened, but this time ot was by a phone. Sheesh, how can she be famous so suddenly.

"Oh, oh, okay. Be right there." I looked at her when she stood up. Putting her phone inside the small handbag, she looked at me with a brim of happiness.

"Sorry, Nozomi. My agency somehow get a job for me to promote a new fashion company by wearing their clothes. I'm going to the photoshoot site now. Bye bye. Wish me luck." I couldn't say anything as she bolted out of the restaurant. Everyone was focusing on me for awhile and got back to their business after I let out a weird chuckle.

It was already evening by the time I left the family restaurant. Wanting to take some fresh air, I just walked home. Idly walking, I look around with the jade of mine. Crossing the bridge, I could see the sea of cars below me. As the time passed, I finally arrived in my neighbourhood. Dinnertime wouldn't be long but I'm still don't want to go home. Like there's going to be anybody waiting for me anyway.

So, I strolled around until I stopped by the playground. Expected it to be empty, however my gaze was filled with a beautiful sight.

There was a young woman, standing so tall on the monkey bar. Since she was backing me, I didn't get to see her face clearly. Certainly, her porcelain skin that I saw told me she was a very pretty lady. With the bright red of the dusk as her background plus suddenly wind swaying her hair, I instinctively took out my smartphone, replaced it as camera that I didn't bring.

I pushed the 'on' button, finding it not functional. I tried again, assuming I didn't do it right at first, however, the end result was the same as before. Frustrated, I cursed, which heard by the other girl since she turned to face me. Not that I mind, I looked up only to widen my eyeballs.

"Elicchi?!"

"Toujou-san?!"

I was surprised to see the owner of those gorgeous azure, but more surprisingly was to witness her fell to the ground. Apparently, she had slipped when turning her body a moment ago. Worried, I went to her hurriedly.

"Are you okay, Elic-!" Somehow I tripped and crushed onto the pretty lady on the ground. Pain surged on my forehead, making me winced before realizing my newest position.

"It just got worse." A hot breath trickled my ear, sending a shiver throughout my entire body. I was on top of Elicchi. Noticing the blue orbs pierce my green ones, I immediately got off her. It seemed I was blushing hard as I couldn't even look at her afterward.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't worry. This just a small accident." She stood, patting all the dirts off her work suit. That's all I ever seen her wearing and as I about to complain, she held her hand toward me. Seeing her gentleman act, I doubted the rhythm of my heartbeat has nothing to do with it. However, I managed to hide it and took her kindness.

"I guess we better sit on one of those bench rather than this dirty ground." I grinned.

"Yeah, let's do that instead." Still holding my hand, my sweet Elicchi lead me to the near bench. Oh, don't tell anyone I was ogling while at it. Her messy blonde hair on my sight swaying, inviting me to touch it. Deem to the temptation, I brushed my fingers on the golden tresses. Obviously, Elicchi would feel it, so she turned her head, stared at me quizzically.

"Oh, just getting rid of the dirt." Smooth Nozomi, smooth. At least she believed me as she nodded, appreciate my gesture. Then, the lost of warm on my hand disappeared.

"Come on, sit down Toujou-san." The business woman took off her black suit, leaving plain white button down shirt hugged her curvy body. Unconsciously, I licked my lip, which didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

"T-Toujou-san?!" She stuttered with a red hue painted her cheek. That cute sight didn't make up for my name calling. So, I frowned.

"It's Nozomi!"

"Eeh!?"

"You better started calling me by my name, Elicchi." Forget about personal space, I was on nose and nose with the woman.

"B-But-" I leaned forward, cutting her words as she also move backward. We kept going at it untill I was straddling her.

"To-To-Toujou-san!" Flustered, Elicchi tried to push me away. Thank God, I was heavy. So, I stayed in place.

"My name first." Lifting her chin with my index, I stares into those hesitant orbs.

"No-No-No-" While she stuck at the first syllable of my name, my hip gave up and I pressed the blonde lady lap hard. But it seemed I also pressed another thing.

"NOZOMI!" Elicchi squeezed her eyes, biting her bottom part of lip. Realizing what I had done, flustered by it, I took the empty room beside her. The quiet atmosphere very intimidating. When I'm about to open my mouth, Elicchi cut me off. I guessed we both uncomfortable with the silence.

"I-I tried calling your cell earlier but you didn't answer it." She shifted, looking at me for a brief moment. Aww, the way she avoid meeting my eyes with the tinge of red on her cheeks really cute. Honest.

"Haha, I just notice it when I tried to take secret picture of you, Elicchi." I gave her my usual playful grin, which deepen her blush.

"I pretend hearing none of that. Ehem, anyway, I asked Hanayo to give me the number she contacted before." Hmm, was she meant the number my mom put on the online site? Wait. Wouldn't it be...

"You called my mother?" Bewildered, I closed my distance to the blonde woman. Elicchi obviously fidgeting from our proximity.

"So, it was your mother?" Elicchi kept her eyes away from me.

"I hope you didn't say anything stupid. I still don't tell her about the marriage yet." I pouted.

"What? No! I'm just asking where I possibly could find you. Apparently your mother gave me your home address." Convinced, Elicchi was practically yelled the words out. How could I not trust her. Hmm, there was something came up on my mind.

"Oh! Don't tell me a wealthy young business woman actually lost her way and end up here." I bet I irked Elicchi right now, seeing her tense body and the grit of her teeth.

"As much I want to deny it, it's anything but the truth." She sighed defeatedly. Hitting the jackpot, I giggled. As far as I knew this woman, she is an earnest person.

"And standing on the monkey bars really solve the problem, Elicchi?"

"I thought that was pretty good idea...For a moment though." I couldn't help but to laugh loudly. Elicchi such a dork. Adorkable that is.

"Geez, stop laughing, Nozomi. This would be the first and last time I do something stupid like that." She tried to hide her pout, however, nothing escape from my cute sensor lens.

"Please don't. I want to see all Elicchi 'unpredictable' action."

"Well, if it's you that will seeing it, I don't mind." That's...That's really threw me out of balance. How can Elicchi expression be so indifferent and here I am, blushing to the death.

"You're being so unfair." Facing to another side, hiding my red face from the latter's view.

"Huh?" I could feel the intense gaze from my back. It's only increase my body temperature though.

"Anyway, you're looking for me because?" Shyly facing her back, I saw she was standing, putting back her suit to her body.

"Mainly about my proposition and some other important things. But it seems it's getting late. That's why-" My breath hitched as she bending toward me, held out her hand with a charming smile I never seen.

"Will you, pretty lady honor me with a dinner date tomorrow night?" Instinctively, I answered without a second thought.

"Yes."

Elicchi is so unfair.


	5. Chapter 5: Eli

**Thank you foxlichika for liking the story. Hoping this story meet all the expectation.**

"Ayase-san?" A vague voice reached my ear. However my mind was thinking about a young woman with violet tresses. Her slightly red face was cute when I was asking her out. Not to mention, I had to stay with a straight face as I teased her at some moment yesterday.

"Eli-chan!" Though it was just a whisper, the desperate tone woke me from the reverie. I looked to the direction of the calling and saw my petite assistant wore a worried face. Using eyes communication, she glanced sideway, ordering me to look around. And I did.

"Ah! Yes?" I was in meeting room. We were having our daily meeting and all the members were staring at me confusedly.

"Is there anything you want to improvise or just want us to work like usual?" Apparently one of the members had to repeat back his question that I previously missed.

"Oh! Please continue your work as usual. I will informed if there is anything. Okay, you may dismiss." The room slowly became empty, leaving me and Hanayo alone. I sighed involuntarily.

"Umm, you look happy, Eli-chan." I wonder was that a statement or a question.

"I am?" I answered vaguely too.

"Yes, you've been smiling throughout the meeting." Hanayo gave me a small smile.

"Ughh, now I'm embarrassed. How can I face anyone anymore." I really feel embarrassed. I was distracted by that woman who always teasing me. This is not good. Not like is bad either...

"I bet everyone is happy if you're happy, Eli-chan. Just curious. Anyway, is there anything particular you want me to do." Hanayo is a good person. She never ask about my personal life, that's why I can easily tell her anything.

"Hmm, I do have someone you need to call. I will relay the message afterward." Stood up, I walked to my office as Hanayo did the same.

'Srr...srr...'

Suddenly a yellow blinking from the telecom disrupted my concentration on the paper.

"Ayase speaking." Lifting the handle to my ear, I heard the squeaky voice of my assistant.

"I had her on line two."

"Okay, thank you, Hanayo." I calmly push the said button. It was a moment of silence before I heard the person on the other line spoken.

"Hello, I heard you were requesting for me." Said a cool-like business voice.

"That's pretty serious tone Umi. Don't worry, this just will be a conversation between friends."

"Keeping professionalism is important, Ayase-san. However, I can ignore it if you want to idly chatting, Eli and why are you calling my office number?" Then, it struck me hard. Why did I indeed?

"Haha, I wasn't really thinking about that when I told my assistant to call you." I heard a sigh from the other line and conclude that Umi probably saying I'm stupid or something. Heck no! My parents wouldn't call me cute and clever Elichika for nothing...maybe a little bit distracted. Besides, that's not the point here.

"So, what's up? Must be really important since you're calling me during work." She's the same Umi. Always straight to the point like an arrow.

Sonoda Umi. My best bud from childhood. Practically we came from wealthy family. I met her during one of the gatherings. I'd never thought I will be friend with her for a long time, seeing how much dignity she held to herself. Apparently, her characters were approximately similar to mine. We both really shy person. What~It's the truth. She also has the same anatomy as mine, making us understand each other more than anyway.

Yes, you heard it right. Umi is keeping her little arrow between her legs. Don't worry I'd checked. Mine is bigger. Despite that, Umi already engaged. Though I never met her fiancee even though we went to the same college. My friend hid her precious very well. Afraid her lunatic fans harmed her significant ones. One of her best qualities, I admitted.

"I have favour to ask. You said your fiancee was going to open a fashion compqny right?"

"I supposed I did mentioned it one of those days. She just started anyway. I heard she busied promoting them right now. Why?" Hearing the cherry tone of my friend told me the other girl is very special to her. Not anyone can make a quiet Sonoda bubbles.

"That would be great. I can help her. Is she doing anything on wedding dresses?"

"I think so. She did told me she wanted to create every type of dresses. I'll make sure with her later. Wait! W-Why are you need wedding dress anyway?" This was it. Time to drop the bomb.

"Of course I need it. I'm going to get married." I thought I only heard a ticking noise.

"What?! Married?! H-How? When? Who? I-I think I heard it wrong." Oh! She's missing the 'where' question.

"Nope. I was thinking sending the invitation to you later on." Which I hadn't make yet. It's hard to do anything with the whole workload on the table. Maybe I need a day to settle everything. I can ask Nozomi to come along.

Suddenly the woman face appeared in my mind. Absentminded, I smiled goofily.

"That's it! I'm coming for you." Before I could register her word, she hang up on me. Great~ She's going to give me her usual lecture about marriage is important event in life. You have to be ready. Is that why she aren't marry yet? She's not ready?

"Explain everything, Ayase Eli!" Well, that didn't seem so long. I'm about to finish my second document when a rare blue hair woman barged into my office. Behind her was my assistant, furiously apologized like the day when my future wife did the same. I chuckled, reminiscence the memory.

"It's okay, Hanayo. I had expected her. Please make us some coffee." The girl bowed down, leaving to the pantry as I shooing my friend to the sofa.

She gracefully sat, giving me her scrutinize glare with her amber eyes. It would be very intimidating if I hadn't use to it. Taking my time, I slowly approached the woman.

"Don't look at me like that." It didn't sound like pleading as I smiled to her. Throwing her a brown envelope, she caught it swiftly. Looking curiously at me, she opened it and scanned it quickly. I had given her the contract my dad written.

"You're desperate." Sounding mocking, I stared at her. Azure clashes with amber.

"I am." We're keeping at that for a moment. Then, Umi closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"So, you found a girl? How?" Umi really understanding. She wouldn't argue if she will end up losing. But she will ask. That shown how much she cares.

"You'll wonder what internet can do." I laughed. I only can be myself with her. Not the cold persona I made up.

"You're online dating?"

"No, more like cyber marry arrangement." She raised her eyebrow before grinning.

"How many did you dates to find this special one?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I have my charm!" Crossing my arm, pouting at my friend. Umi just laughed. Geez, what's wrong with her.

"I know you have charm, Eli but not tactics. I bet it took the hundredth person to agree with you." By the time she said hundredth, I choked. I saw her grin widen. Ughh...

"I think I hit the right spot."

"Fine! You are right. Why you have to be so heartless?"

"Because my heart already in my fiancee possession." She answered within a beat! Can she be any more flirty?

"It seemed your engagement turned you into another person. The Umi I knew didn't even know what's flirty mean. Who are you?" Playfully I pointed my index to her face. A moment of silence broken by our laughter. At this moment, Hanayo entered, bringing two cups of coffee I asked before.

"Thanks, Hanayo." But she didn't go right away. I saw her fiddling her fingers.

"Hanayo?" By this time, Umi stopped laughing and gave us her attention. My assistant look up to my friend, which startling her.

"Umm, Sonoda-san!" Hanayo's squeaky voice echoed inside my room.

"Yes?" Apparently, Umi controlled her voice, sounding as if she was unfazed. For your information, it was just an act. An act! Believe me.

"I-I heard Rin-chan was injured. Is she okay?" Umi looked perplexed, making the petite girl unsettled. Before my assistant managed to excuse herself, Umi spoke.

"Hoshizora Rin, right?" Hanayo quickly nodded. I just look at my friend curiously.

"Don't worry, Hoshizora-san is one of our star. It's our job to take care of her. Since we are partnering with the Nishikino Hospital, she apparently suppose to be there for her recuperation." Umi smiled while Hanayo shown her gratitude before leaving my office.

"What was that about?" I asked. Can't really contained my curiosity.

"Hmm, I guess I need to head back." The blue-haired woman stood.

"Hey, you're ignoring me on purpose." By the time I stood, Umi already at the door. Damn, was she working with sport company had anything to do with that inhuman speed.

"What if I am?" With that she disappeared from my sight.

After very tiring day in my office, night came. Reminding me the date I'd arranged with Nozomi.

Right now, I was driving to her house. Yup, this time I knew exactly where her house was. Yesterday was a stupid mistake. I hadn't write the address, proudly told myself I can remember it. Well, you knew the rest.

Arriving with my black sedan, I walked to the front door. Clicking the doorbell, I waited for my date patiently. Humming to myself, hearing a slight commotion inside the house. What was she doing inside? The door swung open as I decided to knock, resulting me knocking Nozomi's forehead.

"Oww..." She grimed, putting both her hand on it as defense mechanism. Too late though.

"Ah! Sorry!" I pry her hand, blowing the red spot as if it could lessen the pain. Then, I heard a giggle coming from the woman so I glanced downward. Her jade orbs pierced mine. The red hue on her cheeks make her look very cute.

Not the time!

"Ehem! Are you alright?" Taking my hand back to my side, I saw her nodding. Without further ado, acting as perfect gentleman, I escorted her to my car.

Along the time I was driving to the restaurant that I already booked, we kept quiet. It's not like we're fight or anything, it seemed Nozomi was enjoying the view outside and I didn't want to interrupt that. She looked like a little kid though, amused by everything she saw.

"Never been to this area before?" Once in awhile I didn't think it's hurt to start a conversation.

"I never find a reason to be here. The lights really illuminate beautifully. Ah! Elicchi stop!" Her sudden request shocked me and immediately I drove to the side.

"What is it, Nozomi?" I turned my head only to see the sit beside me empty with the door opened widely. Panicking, I looked around while trying to unbuckled myself. Later on, I found her staring at something. Releasing a heavy sigh, I approached her.

"Elicchi! It's beautiful. Come on, stand at that side. I want to take a picture." She pushing me to the spot. I was surprised by this. She's indeed a freelance photographer. So, carefree. I can't help but smiled. I guessed she took it at that time as I saw flashes went into my eyes. Recovered from temporarily blindness, I saw her grinning with the phone in her hand.

"Behold, in my hand is a very perfect picture of Ayase Eli. Her smile beat all the other lights." Showing my picture to me, I admitted it was indeed a perfect picture, with perfect angle. No doubt she is a true photographer.

"That is a good picture. We can stay for a bit. We still have time before going to the restaurant." I said to her, earning an eager smile from her. So much like a child. I laughed hard as she dragging me almost everywhere.

We managed to get to the restaurant in a nick of time. Nozomi was reluctant at first as she never been to five star restaurant before. After series of reassurance, we finally able to sit.

Nozomi just wore a simple white dress which hugged her every right curve. She looked like a goddess to me. So, I bluntly complement her. She threw a quite of fit, saying I was joking. Grabbing her hand, I squeezed it gently, showing my honesty. In the end, she settled with a thanks. Seeing her blush really make it worth. With her different attitude tonight, I easily kept on teasing.

Soon, our serving came and somehow Nozomi resorted back to her old self.

"So, Elicchi, you want to discuss something with me right?" Hmm, weird, I didn't see her child personality anymore so I turned to my business look.

"Yes, about our agreement. I had something you need to know." We chat until desserts were served. By the time Nozomi took her last bite, a romantic song played out.

This was the que for me to start my hidden agenda. So I stood, earning a suspicious look from Nozomi.

"Elicchi?"

"Nozomi, I know we haven't meet that long. However, somehow I cannot imagine my life without you. There's this connection bind us together and I want to put a name for it."

Right now I was kneeling in front her. Getting what I was trying to do, she just gasped. I could see her hands was shaking. Inhaling, I gently took her right hand.

From hundreds people who applied to date me, only Nozomi lasted longer. She accepted whatever I planned even though the marriage wasn't based on love. At least I wanted to give her something memorable when she still a maiden. I wanted to properly proposed her as a lover supposed to do.

"Will you marry me, Toujou Nozomi?"


	6. Chapter 6: Nozomi

'Ring!'

'Ring!'

"Hello..." An agitated voice answered me.

"Nicocchi, I have a good news! I'm getting married!" I heard a loud noise on the other side of the line.

"You're calling me for that in middle of night! I know that already didn't I?" Typical Nicocchi. No one should interrupt her beauty sleep.

"But this and that are different. She proposed to me." I sounded happy. Why wouldn't I be? It's every girls' dream to be kneel on and be asking hand in marriage.

"Hmm...Is that mean she serious? With you?" I bet Nicocchi still sleepy. Her voice surely slurred.

"No, I doubt that. Elicchi just being a gentleman. God! I think I fall in love Nicocchi." I could feel my heartbeat quickened. Imagined all Elicchi manly acts and reactions when I teased her. Oh my, how I love her smiling face as I took her picture earlier. She is gorgeous. I knew I'm in love.

"Well, good for you. The worse thing could ever happen when you're in contract marriage are you guys fall in love with each other. And I think you pass that stage. Now, can you let me continue my beauty sleep." Hearing a rustle noise, Nicocchi probably been snuggling with her favourite pink blanket.

"You don't put a lot of fight as much as I thought." Truthfully, I thought Nicocchi would be wide awake. Complaining how easily I'd fell in a hole called love.

"I already had enough fight today. I don't want to start another one." Okay...What happened to her?

"Did you get fired?" That was the only thing I can think of. Nicocchi has terrible control of her temper after all.

"Work is fine. Just had an accident during the photoshoot. Somehow I twisted the ankle and had to go to the hospital."

"Oh, how did you managed to do that? Perhaps you were trying to put your feet on the head and tripped yourself." I only meant it as a joke but there was a pregnant silence before Nicocchi spoke.

"Not exactly as you said b-but something like that. D-Don't say anything." She warned me. Saving herself from her own embarrassment. Like I would allow that.

"I don't even think of anything, Nicoocchi." I'd acted as innocence girl, dragging her to take a bite.

"Well, now you will. And before I hear anything, just so you know, I was just trying a pose nobody has done. I need to be special."

"Yeah, yeah, Nicocchi, special enough for people to know you twisted your ankle, trying to do some 'weird' pose." Now, it's my chance to tease her.

"Arghh! I knew this is gonna to happen as if the stupid redhead wasn't enough already." She whined. But I did curious about something.

"Redhead?"

"Yeah, there this girl when I went to hospital was mocking me about my injury. But more importantly, she abandoned me as soon as someone told her friend was in need of her medical attention." I got the gist that the girl Nicocchi mentioned is a doctor there.

"Well, maybe her friend was more critical." I tried to be rational.

"Bah! As saint as you want to be, I'd checked. And her friend was freaking having the same injury as I am! Come on we're having ankle problem and I came first but she's got treated first." That's unfortunate. Despite that, what can I do?

"You got treated in the end, didn't you, Nicocchi? So, let it go already." I had to change my tone in motherly manner. Nicocchi listened to that.

"Yeah, yeah, already forgiven." I want to let it slide but not after I heard Nicocchi whispered something about because the doctor is pretty.

"Oh dear, did you fall to the doctor?" I teased.

"What!? No! Just one time thing." She's in denial. Psssh!

"So, you're saying you having a crush?"

"I was saying the compliment was the one time thing." She huffed. She flopped down to her bed since I heard the creaking noise.

"Think whatever you like Nicocchi."

"Rather than thinking, I would like some sleep now. I've work tomorrow, for goodness sake." I was about to mention her broken ankle but she cut me off. By hanging up on me, of course. How rude.

Well, staring at the phone won't do much. So, gently I plopped to my bed. Ignoring how my dress had wrinkled, I stretched my hand upward. The moonlight entered my room, directed to my hand. My ring finger shine as the light reflected from the blue sapphire. It was the ring Elicchi gave me. Consciously, I smiled, remembering the our entire date.

 _Ting Tong!_

 _My door bell rang as I was still in my sexy underwear. What? It didn't mean I wanted to get laid tonight. Elicchi was too innocence for that, especially this was our first date after all._

 _Rushing myself, I put a very elegant white dress before hurriedly fetched my handbag. I seemed to make a lot of noises as I almost knocked out everything in my path. I nearly fell when climbing down the stairs, ready to do somersault, luckily it didn't happen. I was wearing a dress for Godsake's. For a couple of seconds, I stood in front of the door, checking myself. Taking a deep breath, I quickly opened the door and was welcomed by a knock on my forehead._

 _"Oww..." Automatically I blocked my forehead with both of my palms._

 _"Ah! Sorry!" I felt a pair of warm hands prying my hand away. Then, a sudden hot air blown to my forehead. Biting my lower lip, I managed to stuff my moan inside and let out a giggle instead. My eyes wandered upward, worming into those intense azure. I can't help but to blush._

 _She said something afterward, however I didn't really care since all I could feel was the hot sensation on my head. I probably make some gesture as she escorted me to her car. Such a gentleman._

 _The drive was pretty quiet. I was too busy appreciating the illumination of lights in the city. I kept gushing on how the lamps change colour every single minute._

 _"Never been to this area before?" Turning my head to look at Elicchi, I was expecting her to smirk at least because of my naiveness but none of it appeared on her face. So, I answered earnestly. Then, my eyes caught a sight of trees that being strapped by billions tiny light like a christmas tree along the road. I asked her to stop...or more like urged her to do so._

 _We'd been taking pictures for quite thirty minutes there. I thought Elicchi would complain for my spontaneous action. Even I was surprised with myself. I rarely show this side of me to strangers. Usually it would be Nicocchi or my family to witness this. Did that mean I was already comfortable with Elicchi?_

 _Taking time to dwell on it, I didn't realized we arrived at the restaurant that Elicchi had booked. Being a normal person, I protested at first since I never eat somewhere fancy like this. I only agree when Elicchi reassured me._

 _We were guided to our seat, which located near the glass window by the waiter. Oh, I forgot to mention that we're at the highest peak so I could see the city from up here. I just want to say it's beautiful sight._

 _Out of nowhere, Elicchi complemented me. Geez, what's with her? She caught me off guard again. She seemed to be doing that quite a lot tonight. I guessed I was very vulnerable since I show her my carefree nature. Not good, Nozomi! Get your head back on the game._

 _Until our servings reached us, I resorted back to my poker face._

 _"So, Elicchi, you want to discuss something with me right?" I had this massive urged to laugh when I saw her confused look. Like a lost puppy. But she too quite good as she turned to her business look. That face was hot too._

 _We talked about the agreement. Apparently Elicchi lied to her family, saying she had a girlfriend and going to marry with her. That's when I came to the picture. We're creating a backstory of me being Elicchi's girlfriend. Not that I mind. We did also discuss something on the rules we put in our own agreement._

 _Hmm...You want to know? Maybe later._

 _The date went on smoothly until I heard a soft music being played. Elicchi abruptly stood, startling me. She said something which I hadn't time to comprehend as she kneeled in front of me. That I can understand._

 _She was proposing me._

Hah...What a long night. Removed the ring, I examined it features. The stone embedded to it was as bright as my fiancee's orbs. After contently observed the ring, I placed it on my dressers. I was about to change my clothes when I heard a knock.

"Non-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" My mom entered the room and went straight to sit on my bed.

"Ah, sure, okaasan." My mom came by tonight, which lead to her meeting with Elicchi. You should seen Elicchi's face. It was hilarious. She was sweating a lot when my mother looked at her with scrutinized gaze. But all in all, it went fine and Elicchi went back in one piece.

"Are you sure about the marriage, dear?" I was expecting that. Mom rather surprised when we announced about the marriage. She probably thought that ` _you don't even know your partner for that long and decided to tie a knot already!'._

"Yes, okaasan." It's for you after all.

"I guess it's fine if you want that. I'm sorry your father couldn't come to the ceremony since he was going on business trip over the sea this month. But, I'm sure he'll come back as soon as he can. Probably to tear your husband...or is it wife since she's taking his sweet honeybear away from him." I giggled. Might as well tell Elicchi to be prepared. Father is very difficult person to handle.

"As long I have you there, kaasan. I'll be fine." Just talking about this make me having a cold feet.

"Okay, I better let you sleep since you're going to be busy starting from tomorrow with all the wedding preparations. Oh, just ask me anything if you need something." She kissed me on forehead before heading back downstairs.

Sleep came easily for me that night.

The sound of birds chirping awoken me from my deep slumber. It took a moment for me to even sit up. And when that happened, I stretched my body, relaxing all the muscles. Going downstairs to the kitchen, mother had left a note, signaling her presence was no longer in the house. Yawning, I started to make my breakfast.

Switched on the tv, leisurely enjoyed the half bacon, my phone ringing. It was a short one, telling me it's just a mail. Stuffing all the rest of my breakfast, I put the dirty plate into the sink. Leaving the tv, on, I went upstairs to look for my phone, which having a wallpaper of Elicchi's picture that I took yesterday night.

What? I'm not being creepy. It's natural human instinct to put beautiful wallpaper in the phone. Mine just had to be Elicchi.

 _ **[I know where you can find the wedding dresses. It's my friend's fiancee business. Don't worry I'll pay for it. No argument.]**_

Oh! It was from Elicchi. I scrolled down a bit and found that Elicchi had attached a map of the place. We had been discussing about few things such as the number people to attend, the place, the date and time. I brought up the dress issue and Elicchi willing to help me. Heck, she already did. And she told me she'll be paying for everything in our wedding ceremony, though I protested at first. She just too stubborn, saying it was her responsibility after all.

Tend to forget my frustration, I went to take a shower and ready to go out. I barely heard a breaking news downstairs but soon muffled by the sound of water hitting the floor.

Today, for the first time, I'm, Toujou Nozomi had been running in full speed. Because I wasn't even as close as an athlete level, I stopped few times to catch my breath only to throttle again after I'd seen a group of people coming towards me.

Why? What happened, you ask? Believe me, I wanted to know that as well.

I went out the house as usual. With my clean green sweatshirt and pants. I'm not even wearing anything fancy. Hanging my favourite camera on my neck, ready to click if I ever saw something interesting. I walked past the playground and went straight to the city.

It's pretty calming until I noticed some weird aura being emitted to me. Of course tried to ignore it, I not giving any mind to that. However, as time passed, the aura became heavy as if not just one person stalking me but many eyes pierced right through me. Observing me.

Took a deep breath, I sprinted only to heard a loud yell and grumble of the ground. Brave myself, I took a peek behind me. Oh, boy! I wished I could say I didn't regret it but looking at the swarm of people, with the cameras and journal in their hands, chasing after me. It's looked like a pack of hungry wolves ready to gobble the fresh meat. Well, technically I am fresh and made up by meat.

The game of cat and mouse went on for half an hour before I randomly entered one of the premise in the shop streets. Huffing heavily, I was greeted by the shopkeeper, I guessed.

"Welcome. How may I help you?"

My eyes was closed as I let out a relief breath. When I opened it to greet the person back, my jade orbs stared into the familiar amber.

"I know you."


	7. Chapter 7: Eli

"This is a bad news, Eli-chan!" My petite assistant barged into my office without warning. Startled, I almost ruined my signature on the paper.

"Relax, Hanayo. You scared me." I frowned which making Hanayo stepped back. Sighing, I smiled a bit, not scaring her any further.

"So-Sorry but this is important!" Exasperatedly she clutched something in her hand. Noticing it was a newspaper, I sighed yet again.

"I know already Hanayo. My father had called me too, concerning those matter." Somehow the news of my marriage had been spread out. Not like I'm blaming anyone. It appeared I had caught proposing Nozomi by some of the reporters whose without care published it into the media.

Would you even imagine that one day you woke up and found yourself in morning news, replaying your sweet scene for everyone in the world to see. Heck, I'm embarrassed to even see myself. However, it reached dad and I'm gladly said that I have a proof to show him I'm getting married. It will secure the contract he'd make. Saved the gushing of my dad talking about how wonderful my choice of girlfriend.

"If it's about the morning news, I begged you it's not what I'm talking about." Oo...kay? Then, what is it about? Hanayo seemed to notice my confused face and she slowly went to the corner of my office, which the television that I rarely used located. She took the remote from the cabinet and a moment later the tv was on.

 **"Reporting from the District 1, we're now following a woman who recently found out to be a secret lover of Ayase Eli, the daughter of owner Ayase Corporation. It appear some other reporters have catch a sniff on this case are here as well."**

The view of few cameramen hiding between the building was shown. It's not until the glimpse of Nozomi back, wearing sweatshirt shook me back to my reverie. Nozomi turned head around and somehow managed to glance into the camera and ran away. I could see the anxious of her green orbs through the tv. The footage stopped right there.

"Wha...What just happened?" Too shocked, I didn't realized I was already standing.

"Well, according to what had been shown, Toujou-san was running from the reporters." I almost facepalmed. Hanayo just state the obvious thing in the world.

"I know Hanayo but I want to know what happen to her. I can't let those idiot reporters catching and forcing the story out of her." Grunted, I scratched my head. I was worried. Whether for her well-being or the things she would say to them, I didn't want to dwell.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any information regarding to that, Eli-chan." Frantically, my assistant bowed as a sign of apology.

"It doesn't matter. Hanayo, cancel all the meetings today, I wouldn't be in the office." Searching for Nozomi in my contact list, I rushed out my workplace. I heard the workers murmured as I ran passed them while listening to the beat of phone ringing. Unfortunately, the call was answered by the machine operator and that only elicited my concern.

Once I was inside my car, I tried again. Luckily, this time it went through.

"Hello?"

"Nozomi!? Where are you now? Do they get you? Are you okay?" I kept barraging her with questions, not realizing she hadn't answered any of that.

"Nozomi?" This girl really know how to make me worried.

"E-E-Elicchi?" Unconsciously, I nodded, which was stupid of me.

"Y-Yes, it's me." I barely heard a relief sigh.

"Tell me your location, Nozomi." I said seriously.

"Wha...Why?" I bet she was flustered all over the line. Oh, I wished I was there to witness it.

Not the time, Eli.

"Just tell me. I'll explain it later." Waiting a few seconds, she agreed. She directed me to her coordination, which it was in the shopping district. Swerved my car to the nearest parking, I took a moment there to devise my plan.

I'm not exactly a normal person to be seen outside. The whole world practically know me as the daughter of the top ten riches people in this entire universe. Me making scene in the district, where the reporters were littering around would cause a huge chaos. Thus, I pulled my baby blue hair band, letting my golden tresses flowed down. Searching for a black glasses that I always put in my car, just in case, I took off my black suit, leaving only the purple shirt on my body.

What? I was late when I picked this shirt. Nozomi was probably on my mind at that time. Like I said, this was coincidence, not like I was thinking of her. She popped up out of nowhere. My hand just react naturally and grabbed the shirt, which has the same colour that was stuck in my head at that time.

Why I'm bothering explained this anyway?

Right now I was in front of a small boutique, BlueBird that what it said on the signboard. There even has a little bird with blue colour as their logo. How cute.

"Eli?" As I wasting my time standing in front of the boutique, I heard someone called me. Someone with familiar voice. So, I turned my head toward that direction. A blue-haired girl, wearing a grey beanie hat and red reading glasses, I presumed, seeing there was a book tugged in her armpit.

"Umi? What are you doing here?" I'm not even questioning her choice of clothes. We both knew we will attract more eyes if we're going out with our normal appearance.

"I'm going to meet my fiancee. How about you?" Oh! Wasn't this great. I can finally see the girl who make Umi go putty.

"Same as you. I'm meeting my fiancee here." Proudly I said, pointing at the small boutique. Umi looked to that direction and a moment later, she frowned. Oo...kay, that didn't seem a good sign.

"You mean your fiancee is here?" Deliberately or not, she pointed at the shop. Her tone slightly change to be more like a growl.

"Umm...Yes?" Somehow I knew that was the wrong answer because she just lunged forward, grabbing my collar. Luckily, I took off my tie beforehand or else, I'd been choked to death.

"You can't marry her! She's MINE!" Alright, this was totally misunderstanding. Nozomi never told me she'd engaged. It even stated the SINGLE status on her profile. Before I could opened my mouth to protest, someone shouted.

"Uwawawa! Umi-chan, stop it!" A girl came and tried to yank my friend, which was fruitless for her small features. However, the grip loosened as the girl touched my friend.

"Ko-Kotori, is this the reason why you called me. S-So you can break up with me for this, this, this heartbreaker." Umi pushed me and I slammed onto the ground. That's rude. Since when I'm a heartbreaker to Umi's eyes? My anger faded as soon as I seen the ambers belong to my friend were glistened.

"Wha-What are you talking about, Umi-chan?" The high-pitched voice penetrated my ears. I had to winced for both pain on my butt and ear as I sat on the ground.

"Is it because she can bravely asked you to marry her, you agreed with it? I-If that so, please break up with her and marry me!" Did Umi just proposed? Wow! That sooo unromantic. Poor her fiancee.

"Eeehh? Married? Umi-chan I'm happy that you are proposing me but I never agreeing on anything to anyone."

"Huh? Wait, aren't you going to marry Eli? She said her fiancee is here. Wasn't that you?" I could see Umi was blinking and look back and fro to me and her fiancee. I didn't even get to see the girl since Umi was blocking my view.

"Geez, that what's I've been trying to tell you. I know you're an athletic and owning sport company but you don't need to push me so hard. Perhaps, I've not realize this is your fiancee sh-" Widened my eyes, I finally able to see the queen of Umi's heart as she popped her head behind Umi. She seemed to be the same state of mine.

"-op. Wha! Yo-" I'm about to yell but was silenced by the girl who had shocked me. She make a fast dash behind Umi and pulled me away. I could feel the glare on my back given by my friend.

"Oh! Ayase-san, what a coincidence meeting you here." Wait, do I know you? I mean I knew you as the Legendary Minalinsky but personally I don't really know you, Umi's fiancee!

"E...li...Explain!" My friend just roar.

"I saw her sometimes!" I answered without thinking. The girl beside me nodded, approving it. Apparently, she didn't seem want to reveal her secret job. So, I tried to do her favour. Despite that, it crumbled within a second by another voice.

"Which as a maid, in the cafe shop down the street~" A familiar playful voice.

Nozomi.

I turned to look at her. She was by the door. Gaping, I saw her wearing a wedding dress. As I tried to take a second gaze on the white piece hugging her body, my world become pitch black.

What just happened?

"No! Ayase-san you cannot look at Nozomi-san right now. It is against the courtesy for a groom to be seeing her bride wearing the holy clothes before the ceremony." The warm hands belong to the maid covered my eyes. That's one thing. Another was hearing Umi mumbled about her fiancee working as a maid without her knowing. This is chaos! I bet we're attracting people who were passing by.

"Umm, I think maybe we should settle this inside." I suggested. Agreed by the owner of the boutique, we're entered the shop, that is after she clearly command Nozomi to go and changed first.

Now I was, sitting at the coffee table with by pitiful friend. Kotori, who just introduced herself went into the changing room to assist Nozomi. At least, I had the time to calm myself from the chaotic things that happened earlier.

"So, your fiancee apparently know me when I doesn't." I tried to make a light talk but it turned to be a bit vengeanceful.

"Yeah, I sometimes told her about you. She even want to meet you during our college time but I held her back. You know the reasons. I never expected for us to meet like this." Finally, she gave a small smile. This is better than her angry mode.

"Haha, neither do I. Now I know why she always avoid meeting my eyes. She's afraid I tell you about her maid job." Then again, Umi face became forlorn. Shit! I didn't mean to do that to her.

"Tha-That's because I don't want you to worry, Umi-chan!" Woah! Kotori came out of nowhere, startling me. I thought I got a heart attack for a moment.

"Why?"

"Umi-chan you told me that you could help financing my boutique but I want at least to start it with my own money. That's why I took the job. Since I already opened this shop, you don't need to worry anymore Umi-chan." Kotori explained herself, making her way to Umi side. She was practically hugging her. Umi had softened her expression in my eyes. Wow, this girl is amazing.

"Are you still mad, Umi-chan?"

"I'm not mad. Just..." I couldn't hear Umi mumbles. Kotori too had leaned forward. She gave her fiancee a cute puppy dog plead.

"I'm just jealous." Umi whispered as her blush flared to ears.

"Jealous?" Kotori gave her a confused face.

"Well, yeah. I mean they got to see you wearing a cute maid costume whereas I didn't since I didn't know that job of yours." By now, Umi was pouting, looking at other side while rubbing her neck and I somehow felt that I shouldn't be seeing this.

"Oh, Umi-chan you're sooo cute~" Kotori squealed, giving her fiancee plenty of wet kisses. That enough make Umi smiled to her fullest. Her red cheek still evident. They seemed to forget I was here though. But the happiness radiant from them make me joined in smiling. There this particular feeling too.

"Jealous?"

"Nozomi..." She back to her sweatshirt and pant. Just like the one I saw in the tv. She was looking directly to my friend direction and I did too.

"Why would I be? Is not like I'm in love with any of them." Stating the fact, I felt Nozomi sat beside me.

"Boo~Elicchi is spoilsport." Poking me with her finger, she make a cute pout.

"What? I'm telling you the truth."

"Well, it may be true but you could be jealous for other things too." She said with a very serious tone which is unlikely to me. I stared at her face before going down. And seeing the ring on her hand make my heart swelled for unknown reason.

"So, do you find any of the dresses to your liking?" I pulled my azure away, settled back to the two lovebirds in front of me. Their banter had already disappeared, letting warmth all over their body as they were hugging. Umi though, was staring at Nozomi with her judging ambers. My fiancee noticed that too and gave her a smile before stretching her arm.

"I believed we're never introduced before. I'm Toujou Nozomi." Umi reciprocated the gesture and shook firmly, giving her polite smile.

"Sonoda Umi." The two were staring into each orbs intensely and tore apart by the sound of wind chime. Someone had entered the shop.

"Announcing the arrival of the great idol Yazawa Nico! Nico-Nico-Nii!" The eerie atmosphere was upon us. None of us spoke, not knowing how to break this weird situation. Somehow I got a headache.

Yet another interesting person.


	8. Chapter 8: Nozomi

**A/N: I'm going to be super busy for 6 months onward, so I will not make any promises how faster the updates will be. Thanks for being patient with me. Enjoyed the story. Though story move in slow pace.**

"I know you."

The grey-haired woman tilted her head, looking at me quizzically. Her action of scratching her chin with her thumb no doubt really cute. Automatically, I reached my camera and click it.

"Ah! I saw you with Ayase-san in the cafe." The woman opened her mouth at the same time my camera flashed. Uuuhh~ Not the picture I wanted.

"Wha?! Why you're taking my picture? Are you a pervert?" The woman widened her amber, stepping back while protecting her front. If I told her I am, though a little bit, would she chased me away? Probably yes. Oh well, she's blushing right now and I didn't hesitate to raise my camera again.

"Of course not, I just find your expression to be cute and I'm not a person who willingly to let go the moment by not capturing it." My camera flashed. I giggled, watching the screen showed the saving mode.

"Ah! T-Thank you...But! It is not appropriate, you should ask me first." The girl swiped her head aside, hiding her red face.

"Oho! Another cute expression." I took some more pictures before her next sentence mortified me.

"Please stop, Ayase fiancee!"

"Wha!? What did you just say?" I managed to control my face from making any weird expression. Poker face, Nozomi. Poker face.

"It's all over the news. Oh! There's supposed to be one article saying about that." The lady rummaged the messy coffee table and handed it over me, today newspaper. I looked at the front page but seeing nothing. The lady saw my confused face and helped me.

"Since Ayase-san is businessman, the story ought to be in that section." Her hand fluidly flipping the pages until it reached the article showing an images of Elicchi kneeling. No doubt it was from yesterday. How did this happened? And I didn't know they even tell this kind of story in the newspaper nevertheless in specific section.

"Well, anyway, congratulation on getting married. Though I always see Ayase-san with a lot of other woman. B-But I'm not trying to break you two up. I'm just jealous. My Umi-chan never talk about marriage..." Still shocking from the news, I let the greyhead mumbled to herself. I guessed she noticed me being unresponsive as she stopped talking.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't realize I was rambling to you about my love life. Well, since you're here, maybe I can help you with the wedding dress." This girl worried too much. I can't help but to let out my famous giggle. She gave me her quizzical face before smiling too.

"I'm worried too much, didn't I? I'm Minami Kotori by the way. The owner of this boutique, BlueBird." She held her hand and I grabbed it warmly.

"Toujou Nozomi. Did you just say BlueBird? Elicchi told me to go there since her friend fiancee is running the business. It was you?" It was odd. For someone who close to Elicchi's friend, she didn't seem to care when they were in the cafe before.

"Yup, Umi-chan did say Ayase-san was searching for the dress. I assumed you want to take a look at it?" Nodded.

"Well, which type do you prefer? Simple? Frilly?" The ash-brown haired lady took out a small notebook from the front pocket. The look of her anticipation really hurt my eyes.

"Urm... I don't really have any preferences so I'm fine with whatever." Okay, now her shocked look with an open mouth on her face was putting me off.

"Nozomi-san you mustn't say that! This is for the happiest day of your life. Just tell me everything you dreamed of, I could make some sketches with it."

"Oh, no, I don't think it'll be necessary. We're going to wed within few days. I don't mind looking at the collection you already had." It's true. Handmade dresses would take a longer time, which I didn't think we had. But somehow Kotori-chan did seemed to get a wrong idea.

"Are you involve in shotgun marriage?" Oh god!

"No!" I internally and externally shouted. Who wouldn't.

"Oh, good...hehe, sorry Nozomi-san, I mean I don't think Ayase-san is like that but seeing her met with those beautiful ladies in the cafe, you can't blame me for having such thoughts." The words pricked my heart. I knew why Elicchi did that but it doesn't mean I can't get jealous. Oh well, talking about shotgun marriage, isn't that happen when...

"You know about Elicchi's anatomy?" I gasped when she nodded. Quickly she said something afterward, seeing me giving her scrutinized look.

"That because Umi-chan is the same and she told me Ayse-san does too."

Okay let me get this straight. This Umi-chan girl seemly or somehow Elicchi's friend is also the same as her and this girl in front of me, the maid serving my tea in the nearby cafe is the other girl fiancee. Way to go in connecting the dots, Nozomi. However, I never knew there are another person close by also hermaphrodite since they are so rare. Somehow I really excited to see them.

"Oh, you two could meet with each other then, Umi-chan always ask me to lunch with her. Maybe she'll come by." Chance! I could use this moment to dig up some information regarding to my beloved crush. Lost in the moment, my cellphone rang. Now I realized that I had few missed calls from unrecognized number though I never decline when the same number flicked on the screen.

"Hello?" I said anxiously.

"Nozomi?" I thought I heard it wrong.

"E-E-Elicchi?" It definitely my fiancee. That sweet and sexy voice only belong to her. How did she get my number again?

"Tell me your location, Nozomi." Oh! I remembered she got it from okasan. Geez, why I didn't bother to get her number anyway. Mumbling to myself I barely heard the latter on the other line. All in all, I did gave my location to her.

"Nozomi-san, while you're talking on the phone, I managed to snuck few of dresses. Would you mind to try it on?" The ash-brown haired lady told me as I put down the phone. I turned around and smiled.

"With pleasure."

I may had try a little bit more than normal people used to. You can't blame for my awesome bust just because it won't fit in. I saw the owner was sweatdropping everytime I came back with the dress sticking to my woman curves. However, no matter what the dresses were, it never caught my attention except for one. The dress was simply white but the floral designs below seemed was to my liking. Unfortunately, looking at the size. I didn't think it will going to fit me in.

"You like that one? It's my first wedding dress I had make though it was nothing but a plain dress." The owner laughed like a little bird when I denied it strongly. She was happy that someone finally acknowledged the dress.

"Oh, I could give you the dress as your early wedding present." As much as I would like to protest, she gone and took the dress upfront. Not wanting to stand like a lifeless doll, I followed her. She was picking something from the coffee table as I walked in.

Suddenly, she make way to me, getting closer, much to my comfort. Hyaaa! I intended to yell it out loud when she wrapped my breast with something long, which later I noticed it was just a measuring tape all seamstresses always used. Now that I calmed down, I got the idea that she was taking my measurement.

"Just wait for a moment Nozomi-san. I think I can adjust this dress to suit you." The lady focused on her task, making me hard to interrupt her. So, I just sat down opposite of her.

Struggling with boringness, I took out my tarot cards. My course of action make Kotori-san peek at me curiously. Deep down, I knew she was interested despite that she just resume to concentrate on the work in her hands. I kept on making noises by shuffling the card, which annoyed her as...

"Mou, Nozomi-san, you're trying to distract me aren't you?" I couldn't be more obvious since I had a huge smile on my face. She stood, went to the other side and came back with bunch of pair of shoes. I supposed I knew what to do from here. At least it will take my time away from this boringness.

"IT'S FINISH!" Kotori-san exclaimed, long after I had been trying all the shoes. Finally!

She trotted to me with her brightness smile, which influenced me to do the same. Then, we were interrupted by the commotion outside. I wonder what it was. I never find it out as Kotori-san shoved me inside the changing room to try the dress while she said she'll take a look what was happening.

Not having any struggle with the dress, I twirled around in front of the mirror, looking at myself. Needing a second opinion, I poked my head out. Not seeing the owner, I walked out the room and started searching for her. I headed toward the main door as I heard people's talking.

Gaping. A glorious sight entered my peripheral vision. A tall lady with her golden hair swaying at her hip kept my eyes glued to her.

"Oh! Ayase-san, what a coincidence meeting you here." I heard the owner as she ran toward the lady, pulling her arm.

T-That's Elicchi? I never saw her let down her hair before. It was such a turn on. Just a little, for now. Though the black glasses on her face make her look like a mafia. I was dumbfounded and it seemed Elicchi too make the same face. With difference reason obviously.

"E...li...Explain!" A sudden voice startled me. I turned my head around, only to realize there was someone here as well. This time my emerald orbs focus on another lady. Instead of golden tresses, the blue colour seemed to be her theme colour. With those reading glasses, she looked very cute. Only if her face was not similar to a demon right now.

"I saw her sometimes!" Desperate tone of Elicchi make me turned and looked at her again. I almost see red. Kotori-san was practically hugging my fiancee. The way both of them communicated with their eyes make my heart twitched. You can't blame me from saying something out of jealousy.

"Which as a maid, in the cafe shop down the street~" I managed to cover my emotion outburst with my usual playful tone.

And now everyone were staring at me. Excluding the other woman. She seemed to lost in her own world right now. Not minding that, I kept my gaze toward the person of my affection. As she did the same, I knew my heart immediately fluttered. But, not for long. That Kotori-san!

"No! Ayase-san you cannot look at Nozomi-san right now. It is against the courtesy for a groom to be seeing her bride wearing the holy clothes before the ceremony."

A lot of things happened afterward. Right now, the appearance of Nicocchi make me wonder. Is this fate that we are connected?

"NOZOMI!?" My friend entered the boutique with a crutch at her left side. I guess she really did injured herself.

"Uwa! Nico-chan, what are you doing here? Your manager already called me and told to cancel all the photoshoot session." Kotori-chan, as she told me to drop the formality stood, looking bewildered by Nicocchi unpredictable act eventhough with one disable leg.

"Tch! That man! He should discuss something important with me instead went off himself. Anyway, what are you doing her, titty monster?" She mumbled to herself before looking at me with irritatedly. As used to that kind of nickname, I was about to answered her calmly. But someone cut me off beforehand.

"Watch your language, midget." Surprisingly, it was Elicchi who said that. The height differences totally incomparable as she stood. Amused, I decided to stand and watch as Elicchi hit the nerve cord. This was a way for them to know each other.

"Mid-! You got some guts to call Nico-sama something like that! Who do you think you are, lamp post?!" I could see, my fiancee's left was twitching. Though she tried to control it.

"For your information, I'm a prodigy since I was born." I never thought one day I would see an arrogant Elicchi as she puffed up her breast and chin. Did Nicocchi pushed her over the limit? With a simple 'lamp post'? I didn't really get what's Elicchi mad about to begin with.

At the same time Elicchi spoke the statement, a mocking choke was audible at the coffee table. It was so-called her own best friend, Sonoda Umi. Now that I recalled, she was definitely glaring at me before we introduced ourself. Wanting to know about her motive as well as digging up some of Elicchi's story, I left the two maniac who were on neck to neck with each other alone.

The bluenette seemed to notice me making my way toward her just lift her eyebrow questionably. She didn't expect me to sit next to her. Intimately. The way her body freeze and rigid reminded me few of Elicchi's traits. But that didn't make me going to chase after this lady. I'm the one who stick to one lover at a time.

"U~mi~chan~"

"W-What is it, Toujou-san?" Seeing her flustered, it make me wanted to tease her more. So, I deliberately traced my index up to her thigh.

"Wha-What are you doing, Toujou-san?" She became redder. As she tried to pry my hand away, I retreated. I saw her released a glad sigh, immediately my mind came up with yet evil plan.

"It's No~zo~mi~" Placing my index against Umi-chan's soft lip, I sensually said my name syllable by syllable. Then, I caught an intense gaze of ambers behind the bluenette.

"Mou! Nozomi-chan, what are you doing? Umi-chan is mine!" The designer pulled her fiancee and tighten her hold around the poor girl. Smiled inwardly. Finally I got my revenged.

"Ko-Kotori..you're ch-choking me..." The ash-brown haired girl quickly let go of her suffocated lover.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan!" I almost gave Kotori-chan a thumb up for her magnificent waterworks, which make the bluenette pulled her fiancee onto her lap. Kissing her head affectionately. Reassuring her guilty lover.

"Don't worry, Kotori-chan. I'm not interested in Umi-chan. I just want to know about Elicchi." I smiled as stating the facts.

"You could ask like a normal person. Not need to go touching me weirdly." Umi-chan's glared at me with her scowling face. That face...

"But you're so cute...getting all flustered. I can't help." Just make me want to tease again.

"What reason is that? I should give condolence to Eli."

"Hey, that's rude." I pouted. I knew I'm troublesome but not that troublesome. Right?

"Yup, Umi-chan. Don't be rude to Nozomi-chan." Kotori-chan joined me as she pouted as well. Massaging her nose, she sighed defeatedly before apologized. Peace!.

"Anyway, Nozomi-chan, I know teasing Umi-chan is fun. That's why please let me join next time." Grinning, we high-five. Agreeing.

"Hey, I'm right here!" We ignored the bluenette as we chuckled.

"I don't really get why are we fighting about at this point now?" Oh! I almost forgotten both of them.

"Whoever thought you to go around and called people 'titty monster'!?" Is that why Elicchi was so mad about? That's stupid.

"What does it matter to you? I can call Nozomi whatever I want. I'm her best friend after all." I chuckled. Nicocchi always has difficulty of being honest. Hearing this make me feel happy somewhat.

"Well, I don't!" I can see Elicchi started to get fired up. Oh, boy. Is this going to continue? I must stop it before something worse happened.

"Like I said, what does that matter to you anyway?" Nicocchi was growling.

"I'm her FIANCEE, of course I mind!" That's seemed to make Nicocchi quiet. For awhile though.

"Wait! You're that WEIRDO Nozomi been talking about?!"

"I'm not weirdo!" Both Elicchi and Umi-chan shouted at the same time. We all looked at Umi-chan then. Meeting with Kotori-chan shining orbs, we let out our loveable laughter. Confusing Nicocchi as the two futanari looked away in embarrassment.


End file.
